Life Through Cat's eyes
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Cat tell's her version of how things go in Hollywood Arts. Her own theorys about her friends and why they are the way they are. what is it really like to be Cat Valentine? and how does she manage to stay happy all of the time? Cabbie, Jori, Brina.
1. Chapter 1

**Life through Cat's Eyes**

_Dear Diary;_

_Ever since Beck and Jade split up They've both been soo sad. I tried to cheer them up by being my usual happy and cheerful self but it doesn't work. Beck's too busy loving the attention all those girls give him and Jade well, she's just Jade. I hate it when my friends are sad because it makes me sad and I don't like being sad. I guess because life's just a whole lot prettier and easier if you stay HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!_

_Some people say that's crazy but my brother agrees with me…_

_Then again, some people say he's a little weird…._

_Okay, so back to my point. Oh I guess that's it._

_Kay, Bye. X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_Life is great, amazing, super lovely. Well that's how I see it anyway. Jade doesn't she's always moody and mean. I don't really understand it. But I guess it's because she's been hurt? Maybe that's why she has all those walls, to protect herself? _

_But she doesn't see what I see! She doesn't see that those walls just keep building and building right up until she has no one left, because she shut everyone out in the cold and all she has left is herself. It's hurting her. I can see it in her eyes and I'm almost nearly never wrong about these things. _

_I just wish she'd open up. admit that she's hurt. Admit that she does actually need people. And then There's beck. Hanging around with all those girls, What's he trying to prove? And to whom is he trying to prove it to? They don't like him for him! All their interested in is his looks. Why can't He see it? _

_What if he can though? If He can then He hides it really well. and If Beck Hide's stuff then who else does? _

_Oh Chizz, I'm giving myself a headache. I'll go now._

_Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_Jade, Tori and I all went on a road trip to san-Diego, to leave a candle on Mona Patterson's doorstep. But it turned out she wasn't dead. And then I accidently started a fire and now Mona Patterson is hurt. _

_And then we got soaked on our way back because my brother broke the hood of his car. But Overall still a happy day because Tori and I finished our project and Jade didn't murder Tori or Me so that's always a bonus! _

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_Robbie told me the funniest joke earlier... he, he! It was hilarious. But I forgot what it was. _

_Oh Well, Today Sikowitz made Tori and Jade play a married couple in a play. It was funny because neither of them was happy about it, I know I usually like people to be happy but it was funny! Then Sikowitz made me and Robbie sing bad news to this little boy and so we started doing it for other people. It was really fun. But now Robbie's guitar is ruined because Trina threw It out her front door. So now we can't sing bad news to people. That makes me sad. Maybe if I sing it won't be so bad? _

_Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary; _

_It's been quite a long time since Beck and Jade split up. Beck seems to be over it but Jade on the over hand you can never tell with that one. She's so closed off and I guess that's the way she likes it. Beck's different he's always neutral and Casual and He acts like nothing fazes him. Andre's different from that though. I can always tell when something's bothering him; He'll be playing sad music all the time and probably drinking chocolate milk. He seemed okay today, though. Tori was definitely NOT ok today. She was really stressed and panicky and it gave me a headache. She needed a ride in to school so she went through everyone including Jade. I know Jade of all people? Until I gave her the idea of the party bus. _

_She seemed pretty mad at me though, because I told Beck, Trina, Jade, Andre and Robbie about the party bus. WHAT? She did NOT make it clear that she didn't want anyone to know about it. Oh well she'll get over it…. I hope!_

_Kay, Bye X_

**A/N: Sorry, It's short. So I just had an Idea of making a story about how Cat see's things. It's really hard **

**to write as Cat, But I'm going to give it a try. Hope you like it so far? :) **

**disclaimer: I do Not own victorious**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Dear Diary; _

_Okay so it's been a while since the I wrote. I've been busy, busy busy! _

_My brother and I went on a road trip last weekend, but don't worry we didn't get soaked! Not like the last time I travelled in his car. We went to the new candy store that opened in san-Diego. They serve the best Candy it's so amazing. I bought loads!_

_Then this weekend I decided to have a sleepover with Tori and Jade. It took a lot of persuading to get Jade to come and a lot of reassuring that Jade wouldn't kill Tori but they both came. We watched loads of movies although Jade didn't seem very happy. I don't own any horror movies, which might've been why? _

_I tried to get everyone happy again so I got my leftover Candy and decided to make it rain Candy. Tori and Jade weren't to happy about that either. They both said my name in that tone everyone always uses when I might've done something silly_

"_What?" I had said and started eating candy, but then I think they didn't mind because they gave me a smile and then started eating candy themselves. Jade seemed to cheer up though. She was trying really hard to hide it but I can see through her and Tori well even though she had complained she seemed really happy to be spending time with Jade. _

_That's all I have for now, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary; _

_I still have loads of candy left over so this page might be a little sticky... Oh well. _

_Robbie looked really cute today, his hair was straightened like that time we were all in detention and it looked really good on him. I wanted to ask him out but I got too shy besides Rex was being mean to me. Then I bumped into Beck and He looked really sad. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked him, he just looked at me with big sad brown eyes_

"_I miss Jade" He told me, and so I crumbled into pieces. I hated seeing him so broken. I hugged him (maybe for a little too long) _

"_Want to talk about it?" I asked him, guiding him to the asphalt Café to sit at an empty table._

"_I miss her. And I don't mean I miss being her boyfriend. Because believe me I don't well I do but I don't at the same time. She can be really jealous sometimes and really controlling. I definitely don't miss that part. I guess I just thought we'd be back together by now it's finally beginning to dawn on me that it might be the end of us, as a couple. As you know we were like the worst couple… but she was also my best friend. We told each other everything and when she was happy she was actually quite pleasant to be around. I guess that's what I miss being her friend. Now she won't even look at me. I just feel like she's forgotten all about us… you know?" He rambled on, while I patiently listened. (I've got to say, I'm quite proud of myself for not changing the subject. It took a lot of guts) _

"_Look, Beck. I'll talk to her. I know for a fact she hasn't just forgotten. She's just one of those people who like to bury all their problems in sand in hope that the tide will wash it away. I'm sure she misses being your friend just as much as you miss being hers! Just wipe your eyes, paint on a smile like this one (I pointed to my big Smile) and go find Andre. Okay?" I said, and he nodded. I think he was just as surprised as I was about how calm I was being. _

_I tried to find Jade today, but I couldn't find her anywhere. So I'm going to have to talk to her tomorrow_

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary; _

_I found Jade today, she was early for Sikowitz class which is really out of character for her but she was crying so I let her off. _

"_Jade?" I asked, she turned around slowly giving me evils which would've scared me ordinarily but I was worried about her._

"_WHAT?" she nearly screamed at me_

"_Why are you crying?" I asked her, as I took a seat next to her._

"_Oh no reason. Just my life's a bit shit at the moment. My dad hates me, my mum ignores me and I've not only lost my boyfriend Beck but my best friend too. I want to fix it. But I can't its way too late now. We'll never go back to being friends after all that time I spend being the girlfriend He couldn't stand!" She explained falling into my arms_

"_Jade. Calm down. Beck wanted me to talk to you…" I started to say as she cut me off_

"_What did Beck want you to talk to me about?" She asked wiping her tears_

"_Well if you let me finish, I can tell you" I half laughed_

"_Well" she said, moulding back into her Impatient Jade tone_

"_He feels just as terrible as you jade. He misses you terribly and He's a little upset that you don't look at him anymore. He thinks that you've forgotten all about how things used to be. So just try to talk to him when you see him in the halls. Okay? I know it's hard for you just try" I told her and she nodded (luckily she was wearing waterproof mascara) and then the bell rang and the rest of the students filed in. _

"_Hey Cat" said Tori as she took a seat next to me._

"_TORI! Hey!" I said in my usual Cat like tone and gave her a massive hug; Jade rolled her eyes at us and faced the front. _

"_How do you do it?" I whispered in her ear_

"_Do what?" She asked_

"_You know. Be all helpful all the time. it's hard work!" I said, sinking back into my chair _

"_I don't know. I guess it just comes naturally to me. Why?" She asked, leaning over to whisper in my ear_

"_No reason" I said. _

_That's it for today, I'm all tired out. _

_Kay Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary; _

_Beck and Jade must have sorted things out because Jade is being slightly __Civil towards him. With Jade that's a real bonous. Trina on the other hand has been hanging around with us a lot recently. I think she's finnaly realised her friends don't really like her. Jade trys to remind her_

___every chance she gets that we don't like her either but Tori just gives her a look. ( I don't know how or why but it seems to shut Jade up) that's a bit weird though as usually Jade ignores everything Tori says and does the exact oppisite. Oooh maybe they are finnaly friends? _

___I don't know. anyway Trina was talking about herself (I know no surprse there) and I realised that maybe I could help out Trina be you know, less Self-absorbed so I said;_

___"Hey, Trina want to go to the mall with me after school?" Everyone was staring at me by then, I shrugged my shoulders and said;_

___"What?"_

___"Cat. Are you Ill?" Jade asked, placing her pale hand on my forehead_

___"NO! I just thought it would be fun to go to the mall with Trina. She does have good taste in clothes after all" I told her_

___"Hmm, I guess" Everyone but Jade agreed_

___"Umm, Yeah actully there IS something I saw that I wanted to try on, That will be great Cat. I'll drive us. Tori you'll have to find a ride home" Trina said, and I did feel slightly bad about taking Tori's ride._

___"Don't worry. Vega. I'll drive you home" Came Jades voice, much to the surprise of practically everyone at our table_

___"Thanks, Jade" Tori Said giving Jade a hug. (Jade just pushed her off)_

___"Yeah, Yeah I'm great Tori. But don't over-e__xaggerate!" Jade said, the venom in her voice that we all knew and loved. _

_I've gotta go now. My teachers not to happy about me doing this in school_

_who knew tht writing in your diary in maths was a bad thing? _

_Bye X_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. and Thankyou DewleafWolf for the reveiw. **

**It really helped me and Gave me a few Ideas. I roughly know where I'm going with this but**

**if you have any ideas of how you want things to go. then please reveiw and let me know :) **

**Disclaimer- I do Not Own Victorious. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thankyou, kikouma and DewleafWolf for your reveiws. It has helped and I have changed the summary**

**hope that it sounds better now, and I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. :) **

**Disclaimer- I do Not own Victorious. **

Chapter Three:

Dear Diary;

_Okay so the mall with Trina didn't exactly go as planned, but It wasn't as bad as everyone warned me it would be. Tori tried to convince me not to go after lunch but I brushed her off and said it would be fine. I was wrong, but oh well…_

_First we went into a clothes store that sold mostly designer brands, and Trina went crazy as there was a huge sale on._

"_Ooh, That is soo my colour" she stated picking up a lilac coloured dolce & gabbana dress. _

"_Yeah it would, what do you think about this?" I asked picking up a baby pink sleeveless dress also from dolce & gabbana, she studied it for a while_

"_I don't know, would it suit you with your red hair?" She stated honestly_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked truly offended, I really thought it would look good on me_

"_Nothing, I was just trying to help" She said, moving over to the shoes and examining a pair of lilac high-heeled sandals with a butterfly as the buckle. I had to admit, this girl had style._

"_They look pretty, they'd go perfectly with the dress you picked out" I told her, she just nodded and gave me a smile in which I noticed looked a lot like Tori's _

"_That's what I was thinking" She agreed, as she went to go and try them on_

"_So, how come you're so good at picking out outfits then?" I blurted out, much to both of our surprise_

"_I don't know, I guess I've always had an opinion on clothing and I just picked it up instantly. When I was little I used to go shopping with my mum and I don't know I just liked to put outfits together in my head" She explained, as she tried on the shoes and went to walk in them_

"_Oh right cool, Umm I'm going to try on this dress. I'll see you in a second" I told her heading straight for the dressing rooms. I found an empty dressing room and sat on the little bench and pulled out my pair phone._

"_Cat?" Came Becks voice on the other end_

"_Yeah, hey Beck do you want to meet me in the mall, in the food court? I'm hungry and Trina's gone a-wall" I lied, a sneaky plan already formulating in my head_

"_Sure, why not? Be there in twenty minutes" He said before hanging up. I walked out the dressing room placed the dress on the rack and went to find Trina who was at the checkout waiting in the Que._

"_Trina!" I called, as the older Vega turned to face me_

"_Yeah?" She asked_

"_I'm going to go to the food court, want anything?" I asked her_

"_Uhh, yeah sure surprise me" She said smiling brightly, I nodded and headed out the shop nervously, what if it all back fired? _

_Ten minutes later I had us a table, three plates worth of food from McDonalds and I was watching my watch nervously. Beck was the first to arrive, looking at me questionably as He noticed three plates and to two and then a very happy looking Trina heading her way to where we was._

"_What's Beck doing here?" Trina asked me surprised taking a seat next to me_

"_What do you care you ditched poor Cat" Beck stated as my cheeks went completely red_

"_What?" Trina asked, looking at me shocked_

"_I lied to you, Beck" I stated, just before giggling like a hyena. They both looked at me like I was crazy_

"_What? I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you both, at the same time" I explained like it was the simplest thing in the world_

"_O-Kay" Beck said, turning to the food I had bought for him. We all chatted for a while, Trina not too subtly flirting with Beck and me pretending not to notice that Beck was slightly flirting back._

"_I need to pee" I said, suddenly getting up to leave for the bathrooms but instead I called my brother to come pick me up, they wouldn't miss me, right? _

_Yeah so that was the good part the bad part was when they figured out what I was doing and they were not very pleased about it! Well Trina was, but that's our secret! _

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary; _

_So today at school Tori, Andre, Jade and Robbie all had found out what I did. Jade gave me evils, Robbie gave me a sympathetic look and Andre just said "What were you thinking?" Tori however didn't say anything, that's what surprised me the most. It was her sister and she didn't have an opinion. _

"_I don't know, I just thought they'd make a good couple" I explained, when we were sitting down for lunch, Jade just grunted obviously mad at me but I had a feeling she'd get over it, eventually_

"_Why?" Andre asked like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, I shook my head at him and giggled _

"_Figure it out" I said before getting up to leave and skipping off to my next class even though the bell hadn't rang and I'd be early_

"_But… how? What?" Andre called after me, like a lost puppy he had followed me into the building and I took his hand and skipped to the janitor's closet, as he stared at me in confusion._

"_Think about it. Trina loves her self, right?" I started to explain as if I was talking to a child_

"_Right, but… How does that make her right for Beck?" Andre asked_

"_Because Beck, is chilled back and relaxed I'm thinking he can calm her down like he used to with Jade besides she doesn't seem like the jealous type… She's too much in love with herself to even think that anyone can over shadow her, right?" I continued as André stared at me blankly_

"_Umm, sure" He agreed, clearly not following me_

"_Besides Trina isn't as bad as every-one says she is. Yeah sure she has her moments but if Beck could handle someone as mean as Jade surely he can handle a bit of Trina, then there's the fact they seem to get on fairly well. And god knows that she fancy's him anyway…" I trailed of quite proud of myself for having a plan that seemed like a good idea in my head_

"_Okay, I kind of see where you're coming from" He said, as the bell went_

"_Yay!" I said jumping up and down in excitement and heading to my next class which happened to be maths, in which I shared with Beck. _

_Beck was sitting at the back, when I walked in and didn't even look at me when I sat up so I wrote him a note;_

_**Sorry about yesterday, it was a silly plan and I shouldn't have lied. I do think you two would make a good couple though. C x**_

_I bit my lip nervously waiting for him to reply, I noticed him scribble something quickly before it was placed in front of my eyes._

_**No, you shouldn't have but I forgive you, on one condition! Never set me up behind my back again. Okay? And as for me and Trina making a good couple, I'm not so sure I'm ready to date ANYONE right now, B x**_

_I nodded at the paper, trying to figure out what to say_

_**Okay, I promise! Sorry x**_

_I wrote and looked up at him, he smiled at me before picking up the note and tossing it in the trash, He pulled me in a hug and we were okay again. _

_But don't worry, I've got plenty of other plans up my sleeve, and Trina and Beck will not be my only victims. _

_Kay, Bye X_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Dear Diary;_

_Today was a very unusual day but then again so is every day for me. _

_Andre is now in on my little plan, at first he said "Little Red, You Crazy!" but I shrugged my shoulders and said "you in or not?" but then his face lit up and I knew I had him on board, I can be pretty convincing when I want to be. That said I'm not the only one out of my friends who can manipulate people into doing what they want. Jade can practically scare people into agreeing with her. Beck uses his looks to charm people into giving him his way and then there's Tori She just flutters her eyelashes and uses her smile and people just fall to her feet. I know because I taught her. _

_Andre was late to school this morning because of something to do with his grandma, but when I got to Sikowitz' class Robbie was sitting in his usual seat so I skipped over and sat next to him._

"_No, Rex?" I asked surprised at the fact that Robbie didn't seem to have his puppet with him today_

"_NO!" He sighed heavily and so I smiled at him_

"_I'll keep you company then" I told him, and he returned my smile with his face going bright red_

"_Cool, thanks Cat" He said, just as Jade walked in the class-room in her usual foul mood, so I did what came naturally to me I got up and walked over to where Jade was sitting._

"_HI, Jade. Howareyou?" I said quickly and brightly, she just glared at me with her bluey-greeny eyes and I took that as a sign to carry on. _

"_My brother thought it would be funny to get a pet giraffe for my birthday, but He didn't get past the zoo security and it's not even my birthday yet…" I told her, Tori had walked in by then and she had a huge grin on her face and all of a sudden she started laughing._

"_Cat! You are one of a kind" Tori said giving me a hug, I smiled hugging her back. Then sat down in the only spare seat at this time leaving Tori to sit next to Jade, which Jade didn't seem to be happy about but I ignored her glare for a second. _

"_I know" I agreed, turning my chair so it was facing both Tori and Jade_

"_How did your drive home with Jade go?" I asked Tori, but it was Jade who answered_

"_It was a disaster!" Jade stated, not looking very happy_

"_Oh, come on Jade It wasn't that bad" Tori reasoned, and I took that as my que. to leave the conversation and sit next to Robbie again. _

"_What was that all about?" He asked me, I just smiled and shook my head_

"_Nothing" I lied, but couldn't control the giggles that were already leaving my lips._

_That's all for now, I'll talk later_

_Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_At lunch we sat at our usual table and André and I couldn't stop giving each other sneaky looks, but I don't think anyone noticed. Trina was sitting at our table once more much to Jade's annoyance._

"_So Beck, what are you doing this weekend?" André asked Beck casually, but little did Beck know we had something planned_

"_Not much, why?" Beck replied, taking a bite out of his apple_

"_Just wanted to know, if you wanted to hang" André explained, and I couldn't help but let a little giggle leave my lips. _

"_What's funny, Cat?" Trina asked looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face_

"_He said hang" I said giggling, they all looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was but Oh well. _

"_Jade" I whispered in a certain, pale girls ear_

"_WHAT?" She asked, glaring at me. What was with all the 'Cat hate today' I wondered_

"_You're coming to mine tonight" I told her, as I got up to leave the table before she could protest. She followed me and grabbed my wrist before I was anyway near the entrance to Hollywood Arts._

"_Yes?" I asked Jade as if I was the most clueless person on this planet_

"_What do you mean; I'm coming to yours tonight?" She asked me_

"_I want to cheer you up, so we are going to finger paint" I told her simply_

"_That does not in the slightest sound like fun" She stated_

"_I know, but you'll come because you love me, please?" I say, fluttering my eyelashes and her face softened. _

"_Fine!" she said, enveloping her in a giant hug._

"_Yay!" I said, skipping off to my next class. _

_I texted Tori;_

_**Hey, want to go finger painting tonight? C x**_

_She texted back instantly;_

_**Okay, why not? T x**_

_I smiled at the text, and replied;_

_**Cool see you at 7, C x**_

_I then texted Jade;_

_**Be at mine by, 7, C x**_

_She replied;_

_**Okay, If I must J x**_

_And so my little plan is in motion. I just hope it doesn't go all wrong _

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you like this chapter, If theres anything you'd like to happen let me know_**

**_I kind of know where I'm going here, thankyou to kikouma and WOWcow for your reveiws for the last chapter_**

**_It really helped. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own victorious. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

_Dear Diary; _

_I got home from school as fast as I could to get everything ready for Tori and Jade. Of course neither girl knew the other was coming or what to expect but I had them right where I wanted them. I had a copy of the Sciorring simply because I knew it would help Jade decide to stay. I had made sure my brother wasn't coming home tonight, as I knew both girls were a little uneasy when it came to my brother. I made cupcakes, and had the rest of my Candy all set up on a table and most of all a massive canvas set up in the living room and the whole place covered so my living room would not get all paintified. _

_I set up the paints on the opposite side so not to get any paint on the food and by the time 7 rolled around I was a nervous wreck, having nearly forgotten to change into old clothes. Just as I was changing into an old T-shirt and pair of shorts the doorbell went. I rushed down the stairs to answer it._

"_HI, Tori" I said pulling her in by the arm quickly just in case Jade saw her. _

"_Cat!" She, said sounding annoyed._

"_Have some candy" I replied showing her to the living room_

"_O-Kay…" She said, but seemed to change her mind about being angry with me by finding strawberry laces. Ten minutes later, the doorbell went again._

"_Who's that?" Tori asked, clearly surprised_

"_Wait here, be quiet" I told her, backing out the room and shutting the door behind me._

"_Jade, you're here yay!" I said, in a silent scream_

"_Why are you whispering?" Jade asked, raising her pierced eyebrow at me. _

"_Shhh!" I told her, guiding her into the kitchen. "Look, what I've got!" I added shoving the DVD case of the scissoring in her face._

"_Cat! Wow" She said, her pale face lighting up in excitement. _

"_I'll be right back, you start the movie" I said backing out the kitchen and shutting the door behind me, I quickly ran into the living room._

"_Who was that?" Tori asked me_

"_Umm the pizza man, he was lost" I lied_

"_Okay, are we going to start this then?" she asked me._

"_Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be in the kitchen making Ice-cream, with my Urmm ice-cream machine" I lied, and ran upstairs to the bathroom and dialled André _

"_Yo, little red, what's up?" Came André's voice that I knew and loved_

"_Tori's finger painting and Jade's watching the scissoring, it's only a matter of time before they realise they are both here…" I explained, nervously as I picked at my sparkly nail-varnish_

"_I gotta say, this is a very sneaky plan, you've conjured up here, little red" He said, but I could feel his smile on the other side of the phone._

"_I know, but anyway how's it going talking Trina up to Beck?" I asked changing the subject_

"_Well, harder than I thought but I suppose okay. You know how Trina can be sometimes?" he explained, I nodded in agreement but after he didn't hear my response he said;_

"_Cat, you do know I can't see you nodding on the phone right?" _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended _

"_Nothing, any way Cat I've gotta go my Grandma needs me, see you tomorrow" He said, hanging up and so I decided to quietly make my way downstairs. I snuck my head round the door of my living room to find it empty. So I skipped to the kitchen to find both Jade and Tori standing facing the door arms crossed_

"_Cat, why is Jade here? And why aren't you making Ice-cream?" Tori asked me, I shrugged my shoulders_

"_I forgot how to make it, and I thought Jade needed some quality time with her friends" I explained_

"_Vega's, not my friend!" Jade stated bitterly_

"_Hmm, I guess not. She never will be your FRIEND, right jade?" I said giving her a wink_

"_Cat, what are you going on about?" Tori asked me, as I rolled my eyes at her cluelessness._

"_Figure it out, it's not rocket science, Ya know!" I smiled, at them _

"_No, Cat tell us what you mean?" Jade demanded her hands on her hips, she looked like my mum did when she was cross with my brother, I nearly giggled but decided to answer instead._

"_I thought you knew" I said, taking a cookie from the cookie jar_

"_Knew what?" Jade asked me, her face going red at the fact I knew something she didn't or just wished she didn't_

"_Well you see, you Like, Like Tori. Don't you?" I explained, calmly causing Tori to stare at me then Jade with a puzzled expression on her little Tori face, while Jade just stared at my kitchen floor and I didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing._

"_My kitchen tiles look pretty, don't they Jade" I said walking over to where she stood, taking her chin in my hand so that her blue eyes were looking in my brown ones._

"_You, Like, like Tori, don't you Jade?" I repeated myself slowly this time_

"_Y-yes…" She started shyly, causing Tori to look at us both with a still confused expression on her face_

"_H-how'd you know?" She asked me shyly, and this was one of the first times I had seen her not in control of the situation. I knew it scared her, but I had them both right where I wanted them _

"_Jade, it's written all over your face. When Tori walks into the room for about a millisecond your eyes light up but then you hide it with a harsh remark, to make it seem like you don't like Tori, as much as you do. It comes across meaner than you intend it to but I can see through it Jade" I explained_

"_Is this true? You like me as in more than a friend?" Tori asked, her voice shaky and nervous_

"_Y-yes" Jade whispered looking Tori In the eyes. "I-I'm sorry" She added shyly_

"_What for?" Tori asked, wrapping her arms around Jades neck and pulling her in close for a kiss, which seemed to get more heated when Tori wrapped her legs around Jades waist and so I took that as my cue to leave. _

_So here I am, sitting in my living room writing in my Diary and eating cupcakes that happen to be really tasty, Ooh better go I can hear footsteps in the hallway._

_Love Ya, X_

* * *

_Dear Diary; _

_Last night went really well. Tori and Jade came into the living room after they finished their little make-out session, and we got all the paints out and literally covered each other in different paints it was soo fun and really nice to spend some time with my best-friends. Aside from the friendly banter there was no bad feeling in the room, and Tori and Jade were not at each other's throats for once, but as they say only time will tell…_

_Then today I met André and Beck at our favourite diner for breakfast, but I could not for the life of me tell you what it's called because it's a really big word that I can't pronounce or spell so, well get over it I have. Ooh that sounded like Jade. _

_I arrived at the Diner early but André was already sat waiting in our favourite booth. His little André face lit up when He saw me and I couldn't help but smile at him as I skipped over to him like a little happy elf. _

"_Yo, Little red" He said, as I took my seat opposite him_

"_Hi, André. No beck?" I asked, picking up the menu to scan it which was pointless because we all knew I was going to order a hot chocolate, and a pile of pancakes covered in syrup. I always did. _

"_Not yet, He'll be here soon though. He told me to order his usual ready for when He got here, and I've already ordered for you Cat" Andre told me taking away my menu and replacing it with a children's menu to colour on, as it was one of those disposable colouring book things. _

"_Oh, Ok" I said._

"_How'd it go last night?" He asked, as my lips widened into a smile and I told him the story and by the time I finished, Beck had arrived and so had our orders. Beck's usual was Scrambled eggs and bacon and an Espresso. Andre's was eggs sunny side up and chocolate milk. Wait a minute…. Chocolate milk? Andre was sad? _

"_Hey, what up with the chocolate milk? You sad today?" I asked André, he looked at the table and both Beck and I were worried_

"_What's up Dude?" Beck asked, in his Beck voice. _

"_It's nothing really, it's just there's this girl I like and she doesn't know I exist. Well she does but she has no clue that I'm crushing on her and well I'm scared to tell her" He explained_

"_Who?" Beck and I asked in unison. _

"_Umm well… it doesn't matter…" He trailed of_

"_Yes it does, who is she? Listen André whoever she is she'll be lucky to have you" I told him, as I reached to hold his hand and give it a sympathetic squeeze. _

"_It's funny you should say that, Cat…. Because she's well … you" He told me, had I heard him right? _

"_W-what?" I asked, completely shocked at what I was hearing_

"_It's you Cat. I like you" He repeated sounding desperate. I stood up from my chair and looked at him then at Beck then at the exit_

"_I-I need to think" I told him backing out the room after leaving the money for my breakfast that I had barely touched on the table. I was just so confused, and I didn't know what to do or say. I liked Robbie but could I or did I like André too? I needed to take a breather and so I came to Trina. _

_Sure she wasn't exactly interested in anything I had to say she was mainly talking about herself but that's what I needed right now, someone that would distract me. _

_So that's all for now, I'm soo confused right now. The plan just might have to go on hold, for now. As I have to listen to Trina ramble on about some crazy party and try not to cry about making André feel like that. Have I led him on? _

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou to those who have favorited this story and thankyou to kikouma for your last reveiw. glad your liking it so far**

**Anyone who's read this without reveiwing, please review so I know how to make it better for you to enjoy it. :) **

**Diclaimer: I do not own, Victorious. **

**Hope you liked this chapter? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_Dear Diary;_

_When I got to Trina's Saturday she decided it would be fun to get all glammed up and go to this senior's party, she heard it was supposed to be the biggest party of the year and so Trina did my hair and make-up while I told her all about André and my troubles. _

"_Look Cat, You're lucky that you even got one guy to look your way. Look at me, I'm gorgeous yet nobody ever asks ME out" She told me, and maybe it didn't make me feel better but It did give me a distraction. So we went to the party and when we got there I nearly collapsed. I didn't know it was going to be THAT big!_

_I thought maybe a few people, a game of spin the bottle a couple of beers but no that's not what I found!_

_I found people making out in the hallways, people throwing up in the front yard, people downing shot after shot. I didn't see any drugs which I was highly thankful for but at least they had brownies. Yummy chocolaty brownies that I couldn't stop eating_

_Within five minutes of the party I had lost Trina and so I decided to take my sorrows out with a bottle of Vodka. Sure it wasn't like me but I needed to unwind and loosen up. Trina was doing just that, loosening up and having fun and so I figured I needed to do the same. By the time I had drunk nearly half the bottle I could barely stand on two legs when a voice from behind me said;_

"_Right, that's it you've had enough" I wasn't overly sure whose voice it was but it calmed me down and it felt like coming home. The person who I assumed was a guy had my arms wrapped around his shoulders and took me to his car. (I know, I know never get into cars with strangers but this person I knew. I was sure of it) _

_I awoke Sunday morning with a banging headache, in a room I had only been once before; Beck's RV._

"_Ahh, she finally wakes" Came a voice, from the kitchenette part of the RV_

"_W-what happened last night?" I asked_

"_Well I believe you and Trina went to a party and it got out of hand…" Beck explained, I tried to think back to the previous night but it was all a blur._

"_How did you know where I was?" I asked confused, I didn't even know where I was_

"_Well Trina wrung me, at first I wasn't going to answer but I did and she told me that she couldn't find you and that she'd locked herself in the bathroom and asked for me to pick you guys up, so I called Robbie and that's how I found you" Beck explained as a flash of memory came back to me;_

"_**Cat? Cat?" a familiar voice called above the loud music, I turned to face him**_

"_**Robbie! HI" I said putting my arms around his neck and swaying to the music**_

"_**Dance with me Robbie" I told him, as I stole one of his arms and placed it around my waist**_

"_**Come on Cat, We've gotta go now" Robbie told me, trying to take the bottle of vodka that was still clutched in my left hand**_

"_**Nooo, I'm having fun! Join me Robbie" I protested as I went to take a sip from the bottle, I swayed by myself for a few minutes completely lost in the music and completely oblivious to the fact Robbie was still there**_

"_**Right that's it, you've had enough" Came a voice that I wasn't quite sure about who's it was at the time, as he took me to his car and I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything else. **_

"_Where's Robbie?" I asked_

"_He had to be home by midnight so he went home as soon as he knew you were safe, and don't worry I took Trina home too, it's you we are all worried about Cat" Beck told me_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_Because you don't usually drink, and Trina was under the impression that you ate some bad brownies… what's up Cat?" Beck asked me, as tears sprang from my eyes and he rushed to comfort me_

"_I-I don't know… I was just feeling so bad about André, did I lead him on?..." I started to explain between sobs _

"_No, Cat you didn't don't worry about this ok?" Beck said but it went in one ear and out the other_

"_But… I'm so confused Beck… I've liked Robbie for a while and I know he likes me but waiting for him to make a move is just going to take forever and I didn't think of André in that way before… but now, I'm not so sure… so anyway I was crying at the party and some dude told me I should have a brownie and then I think I ate like ten of them but I started throwing up a while later… "I explained_

"_Ahh, I think you may have mistaken the brownies for normal brownies…" Beck told me, and I stared at him blankly._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively_

"_Nothing Cat, Look the others will be here soon do you want to watch a movie while we wait?" Beck said changing the subject, I was going to demand him to tell me what he meant but my head was killing me and I rarely got to choose the movies when it came to my friends and so I choose 'The Lion King' _

_Just as the movie was about to start we heard a loud bang and saw Jade in the doorway (clearly she couldn't be bothered to knock so she kicked to door open)_

"_Jade, Did you really _have _to do that?" Beck complained, but she just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes walking in with a tub of ice-cream _

"_You bought Ice-Cream?" I nearly shouted as she walked over to sit next to me_

"_It's for a certain redhead who can't handle her drink!" Jade explained, handing me the ice-cream_

"_Is it just you?" Beck asked her looking outside_

"_Nah, Tori's being really slow" Jade said, leaning back on Beck's couch_

"_That's only because I've got all of our drinks and the _healthy _food" Tori said, I turned back to the doorway to find Tori carrying a bag full of take-out food and a tray full of hot beverages. _

"_Yeah, Yeah. Boo you! Give me my Coffee Vega" Jade said_

"_Only if you say please, west" Tori said, handing Beck the food bag and walking over to sit on the other side of me._

"_Please!" Jade said, looking into Tori's eyes desperately_

"_Okay, just because I like you" Tori said, handing her the coffee_

"_Oh, I think you more than just like me, Vega" Jade protested snatching the coffee out of her hands. _

"_Yeah, totally" Tori said, winking at her_

"_Can you two flirt some other time, please?" I asked annoyed that I was in the middle of them_

"_Oh yeah sorry, Cat" Tori apologised handing me a hot chocolate and placing the rest of the cups on the little table_

"_The guys are here" Beck said, as Robbie and André both filed in. _

"_Hey, Little red how are you feeling?" André asked me, and I felt a pang of guilt _

"_I have a bad, Head" I explained causing Jade to smirk at me_

"_What's funny?" I asked, turning to face Jade_

"_You!" Jade explained, I was kind of offended by that_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked_

"_Nothing, Cat. Jade's just being mean and she's going to be quiet now. Aren't you Jade?" Tori reassured me, but turned her voice to a warning when she was talking to Jade_

"_Yeah, Yeah. I'll be quiet "Jade said putting her hands up in surrender, and so we had a nice Sunday in Beck's RV and watched loads of Disney movies much to jades dismay but she seemed to like it when Tori switched seats and sat next to her. They looked really cute together and me and André didn't feel awkward around each other either and that's always a bonus. Half way through the second movie I mouthed 'is the plan still on' and he smiled at me and nodded_

"_yay!" I practically shouted, but nobody thought anything of it because that was normal in Cat land_

_So yeah that's it for now_

_Kay Bye X_

**A/N: thankyou to; **

**WOWcow**

**kikouma and Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan **

**for your reveiws it helps me to know that people are liking it so far, I'm not very confident about this chapter**

**I've edited it so many times, I hope you liked it, and I hope I didn't go out of charcter too much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapters short, I wasn't entirely sure what to put, but I hope you like it :) **

**Thankyou to: anon, kikouma, kikigirl4321 and Ameha Kay for your reveiws**

**they make my day, and help me to know that people are reading it. If you have any ideas of what you think**

**I need to improve to make it better for you, let me know :) **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own victorious :)**

Chapter Seven:

Dear Diary;

I haven't written in a while, but I've got plenty to tell…

So I invited everyone to karaoke-dokey this weekend, and Beck drove me André and Robbie, Jade drove Tori and Trina. It was really fun, I asked Robbie to dance with me and he said yes. Andre seemed to be fine with it which was even better; he was talking to some girl who worked there.

"Aww, Cat you and Robbie look cute together" Tori told me, when we sat back down

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, why don't you ask him out?" Tori suggested

"I don't want to" I told her truthfully

"Why not?" She asked, giving me a puzzled expression

"Because I'm scared" I admitted

"What of?" She asked

"What if he says no?" I asked

"Oh so you want him to make the first move?" Tori asked, finally getting it

"Yes!" I told her, she nodded at me then whispered something into jade's ear.

"Oi, Robbie!" Jade yelled loudly

"What?" He asked

"Tori seem's to think you and Cat would make a good couple…" She stated

"Oh… umm" Robbie stuttered

"Well, are you going to ask her out then?" Jade asked impatiently

"Oh… umm, Cat will you…" He started shyly; I looked at Jade then back at Robbie and blushed

"Yes, Robbie" I replied, giving him a smile

So that's how me and Robbie started dating, I've gotta go now

Robbie and I are about to go on our first real date, wish me luck!

Bye, X

* * *

Dear Diary;

The date was unbelievable

Robbie took me to this really nice restaurant that had the most delicious desserts, I couldn't pick just one so I had three and Robbie and I shared. We both had French fries and burgers for the meal and then we shared a pumpkin pie, a chocolate Sunday and the most delicious chocolate fudge cake.

What made it even better was that Robbie said, it was cheap that day so he didn't mind paying and Rex wasn't there which made it even better, He had borrowed his mum's car and so he drove me home.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door" I told him, as I searched for my house keys

"I know, but I wanted to" He told me, my heart sank in my chest

"I had a really good time tonight" I told him, as my cheeks turned a bright pink colour

"Me too, Do you maybe want to go out, Monday night?" He asked me

"Yeah, I'd like that" I told him, and that's when he leaned in. the kiss lasted for about three minutes, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in closer, we kissed each other like our life's depended on it, his lips tasted like chocolate and I realised mine probably did as well, but I didn't care because in this moment the whole world stopped. It was just Robbie and I, we were the only to people on the planet.

"Cat, are you coming in anytime soon?" Came my mother's voice, from the doorway as we pulled away reluctantly

"Bye, Robbie" I said it liked I wished I didn't have to say it

"Bye, Cat" He said, as he skipped to his car like a little girl. I smiled to myself. That little dorky guy was MY boyfriend and I was starting to fall in love, heck maybe I'd been falling for him since we met?

So yeah, It was amazing and I'm tired and I've got school in the morning so goodnight

Kay, Bye X


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I tried to fit in some stuff from How Trina Got In, and Tori Goes Platinum. **

**Hope you like it, thank you to Ameha Kay, kikouma, and CRAZYbutLOVABLE for your reviews **

**I Tried to fit in as much about Tori goes platinum as possible :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own victorious**

Chapter eight:

_Dear Diary;_

_Robbie and I went to chucky cheese on Monday after school and we had a great time, he had a little cheese in the corner of his lip so I got rid of it by kissing him. He seemed to appreciate that._

_The next day was fun, because we were all wondering how Trina got into Hollywood arts and guess what; Sikowitz had hair! I know I couldn't believe it either._

_But a few days after that some British man wanted to sign an unknown and so we all auditioned and he chose Tori. Jade wasn't very happy about it, but then Tori started dressing weirdly and I got addicted to Bibble and they won't let me have any more. Then Tori told the British man (I can't remember his name, just that he won't give me anymore Bibble) that she wasn't going to dress outrageous anymore and so he asked Jade to do it, but in the end she changed her mind and Tori did it instead. Then my Bibble guard Oliver and I ate some Bibble, but Shhh that's our little secret._

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_It's been a while since the platinum awards and I asked Jade and Tori if they wanted to go on a double date with Robbie and I. Of course Jades original response was a no but Tori managed to persuade her and so we went to the movies to watch the Muppets._

_Jade rolled her eyes at me when I picked the movie and told me that next time she's picking the movie_

_"Yay, Jade. There's going to be a next time" I said happily giving her a hug, we found some seats at the back and sat down, Jade on the aisle seat next to Tori, then me and then Robbie._

_Jade had her arm around Tori the whole time which I found really sweet, and I had my head leaning against Robbie's shoulder the whole time. it felt so right to be there with him, it was as if it was meant to be._

_After the movie we decided to go and meet the others at that diner I told you about, and I secretly invited Trina. Andre bought a date but didn't tell beck and so Beck came alone with no date. He gave me a look when Trina arrived._

_"What? I thought it would be nice to invite Trina, didn't André remind you to bring a date?" I asked, giving him my best poker face_

_"No he didn't but didn't Trina?" He asked me_

_"She tried to Beck, poor thing couldn't find someone" I lied, Trina probably could have found a stranger to go on a date with her if she toned down her personality just a little bit. I made it so Beck had no choice but to sit next to Trina, who was sitting next to Tori and Jade, then it was Andre and his date Suzy, then Robbie and I._

_We had a great time, and I think Beck is warming to Trina;_

_"So Trina, have you been putting your face into anymore weird things?" Beck asked her, she blushed_

_"Well, I tried mustard because it says that it retards pimples…" She started to explain, her face was a shade of bright red at this point_

_"Why?" He asked_

_"Because I want to look prettier than I already do…" She explained, disguising her low self-esteem with a statement about herself._

_"You really don't need to" He reassured her, and I had to stop myself from melting at his pure cuteness. I knew I was right! I knew I could see through her, I knew he was right for her._

_"Cat! Cat!" Robbie said, taking me away from my thoughts_

_"Oh, Uhh, yeah?" I said facing him_

_"Are you ok?" He asked and I could sense the panic in his voice_

_"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking" I reassured him_

_"Okay" He said smiling at me, I looked over to where Tori and Jade were and they looked really happy._

_So that's it for now, talk later_

_Love Ya, X_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thankyou kikouma, for your reveiw, I love Jori too!**

**Hope you like this chapter, I've kind of had a little writers block so this is all I could put. **

**I hope it doesn't sound too soppy? **

**Disclaimer- I obviously do not own victorious**

Chapter Nine:

_Dear Diary;_

_Robbie and I went to build-a-bear for our fourth date, it was AMAZING._

_I built a big cuddly bear, and covered it with hearts, when I gave it to Robbie he was surprised but happy that I made it just for him. He then gave me a small bear the same colour as my hair and got the words Cat & Robbie written across its furry belly. It was beautiful and I take it with me everywhere now. I hide it in my bag when I go to school and what makes it even better was there was a necklace hidden inside of the bears miniature bag, he told me not to look inside until I got home so when I finally saw it my heart stopped a little. Inside was;_

_A gold locket with the words 'I love you' engraved on it. I don't know how he got build a bear to hide it inside the bear but I know I love him for it. Inside the locket was a picture of us on our first date. I called him straight away_

_"It's too much" I told him on the phone_

_"No, it's not. I love you Cat" he replied and I knew he meant it_

_"Robbie, I love you too" I admitted automatically but I really meant every word I was saying. I've always liked Robbie and maybe I don't know I've been falling for him ever since we met?_

_We talked for a bit longer until we had to go because my phone battery was running out and it was getting quite late._

_That's it for now_

_Kay, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_Beck asked Trina out today! I was standing by Tori's locker and I overheard him;_

_"Hey, Trina. I was wondering if maybe you want to go out sometime." Beck said_

_"Umm… yeah sure… when did you want to?" She asked, in a tone that sounded like she was trying not to freak out_

_"This Friday night? Maybe we could catch a movie?" Beck suggested_

_"Yeah, sounds cool" She said_

_"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven" He told her, I watched him walk past Tori and I, when he did he winked at me._

_"1, 2, 3, 4…." Tori said, I looked at her puzzled when Trina ran up to us_

_"Oh My Chizz. You will not beli-eve who just asked me out" Trina said, more to Tori than me_

_"Beck? We know" Tori said_

_"Oh m Chizz, I've got to plan my outfit…" Trina said sounding panicked and excited at the same time_

_"Want to go shopping after school?" I offered_

_"Yes!" She said_

_We went into a few different shops and try on loads of different types of clothing. Trina is actually really fun to shop with. If she doesn't think a pair of shoes look right on me she tells me, if she thinks a pair of jeans are a little too Aqua she says so. She ends up choosing a bunch of things to try on. Including; a pair of bright purple kitten heeled sandals, a bright purple coloured mini-dress and a really cute handbag to match._

_Trina picks a shoulder off blue top, and a pair of really glittery skinny jeans topped off with a pair of heels the same colour as the top. I've got to admit that girl really DOES have talent! Maybe not at singing or dancing, but being able to pick the perfect outfit that quickly is amazing!_

_If I had been here alone I would've been searching for hours, but no she had picked out two perfect outfits in the space of half an hour. Not including the trying things on and waiting for me of course._

_"Wow Trina, have you ever considered fashion as a career? You'd be brilliant at it" I stated when we were eating in the food court_

_"No, although now that you mention it, It could be kind of fun but I like to sing" She admitted, it took all my power to not say 'you can't sing'_

_"Oh well, Have you ever considered doing costume designing in Hollywood arts? The music industry is a tough career choice and well people are harsh. It could be a great fall-back" I told her_

_"Hmm, I don't know. Could be worth a try" She agreed, and I smiled. I was getting used to this giving advice Chizz._

_Yeah so that's it_

_Bye X_

**A/N: Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of it :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There is a time leap as I thought it would be better to end it with a time leap, instead of letting it drag on and on**

**I'm not entirely happy about the turn out but let me know what you think. Thank you kikouma for your review :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way, shape or form own Victorious**

A year and a half later…

Chapter Ten:

_Dear Diary,_

_You know it's funny I was clearing out my locker today and I found my old diary (this one)_

_It's been three months since I last wrote and well a lot has happened since_

_For starters we are in our last few weeks of school and it feels like just yesterday that I started here, Robbie is still my boyfriend and we've been together for nearly two years._

_Andre has been offered a record deal and well he's beyond excited about it. When he found out he rang everyone he knew and asked them to celebrate. It ended up just being Tori, Beck, Jade, Trina, Robbie and I but it was really fun. I managed to sneak some Bibble without anyone knowing._

_Also in other news (wow that sounds like a news anchor) Trina actually followed my advice and took up costume designing and I think she actually enjoyed it. Now she's an intern for a fashion magazine and I'm really happy that she finally found something that she had some talent in._

_Anyway since this is our last couple of weeks we have all decided to take a holiday together after we finish and before we all go our separate ways in our careers, speaking off…_

_I got a part on a Broadway musical. I get to wear pretty colours and dance and sing I love it!_

_Tori has sold her first single thanks to the platinum music awards and her fan base is surprisingly very big, but I think she's working on her first album, she's even going to duet with Andre which will hopefully make them both quite popular. I really hope so because they have both been working really hard and they have both wanted this soo much, especially Andre._

_I've gotta go now, Jade's play's about to start…_

_Oh yeah, did I tell you that she managed to put up her play in one of the best theatres in Hollywood and well she's getting quite popular slowly but sweetly…._

_Better go, Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_Okay, we're on the plane and we are on our way to Hawaii and Well I'm really excited._

_Beck is sitting with Trina next to him and by the looks of things she's asleep, then Robbie and I are in front of them with Jade and Tori in front of us. Andre is with his new girlfriend Molly and they look cute together, he looks really happy._

_"Jade!" Tori almost shouts, I lean over their seats_

_"What's going on?" I ask_

_"Jade won't share her sweets" Tori complains, I roll my eyes and reach in my pocket to find the small bag of Bibble I managed to smuggle in_

_"Here, take this… Shhh!" I say handing her the Bibble_

_"Cat, why have you got Bibble?" Tori asks_

_"Tori, Shhh!" I say_

_"Yeah, Tori don't be a tattle tail" Jade says in a childish voice_

_"How old are you five?" Tori asks_

_"You, guys stop arguing" I say, in my own childlike voice_

_"Sorry, I get cranky on plane rides" Jade apologies_

_"Just on plane rides?" Tori asks_

_"Shut up, Vega" Jade says now, but in a flirtatious voice_

_"What are you going to do about it?" Tori challenges, leaning in closer to Jade, Jade follows and leans in also_

_"This" she says, closing the space between them and kissing Tori passionately with slight force, Tori kissed her back just as forcefully and I sat back in my seat._

_"Hey cutie" Robbie said, I looked at him_

_"Hey, Robbie" I say back staring into his eyes_

_"So do you want to stop writing everything down in your diary and make out?" He suggested_

_"Someone's pretty sure of themselves__ " I say_

_"Yeah, Maybe... why are you writing things down as I say them?" He complains_

_"Sorry" I say_

_"It's cute, just like you" He replies kissing my forehead_

_"Now that is why I love you" I say_

_Bye X_

* * *

_Dear Diary;_

_So we've arrived at the hotel and this will be my last entry as I have a jammed up schedule for the rest of the year, so on that note…_

_Beck has got himself the lead role in the big movie of the year and Robbie's started only using Rex for professional reasons only. He's not attached to him 24/7 which is great. So things are great and happy and I'd better go as the pool is calling my name_

_So this is; Cat, saying Goodbye and wish me luck!_

_P.S: I Love Bibble!_

_Bye X_


End file.
